Оптическое волокно
thumb|right|250px|Связка оптоволокна. Теоретически, использование передовых технологий, таких как [[DWDM, со скромным количеством волокон, которое представлено здесь, может дать достаточную пропускную способность, с помощью которой легко было бы передать всю необходимую информацию, в которой нуждается вся планета (около 100 терабит в секунду в одном оптоволокне. )]] Оптическое волокно (световод) — стеклянное или пластмассовое волокно, которое несет свет по его длине. Нити из оптически прозрачного материала используются для передачи информации световыми импульсами, с использованием эффекта полного внутреннего отражения. Оптические волокна используются в сетях передачи данных вместо металлических проводов, т.к. сигналы проходят по ним с меньшим количеством потерь и совершенно не подвержены действию внешних электромагнитных излучений. Оптические волокна могут использоваться для локального освещения. Кроме того, оптические волокна собранные в пучки и упакованные в виде многоволоконных световодов, могут использоваться для передачи изображения, позволяя рассматривать, фотографировать или передавать оптическое изображение с труднодоступных объектов. Специально разработанные оптические волокна используются для применения в других целях, например оптические волокна для передачи мощного лазерного излучения, всевозможные оптоволоконные датчики и др. Оптоволоконные кабели (состоящие из определённого количества волокон в защитной оболочке) используются в волоконно-оптической связи, позволяющей передавать информацию на бо́льшие расстояния с более высокой скоростью передачи данных, чем в проводных электронных системах связи. Такие кабели имеют меньший вес и меньшую стоимость, нежели традиционные медные. История ‎Попытки использовать свет, для передачи информации уходят к временам, когда человек только научился сохранять огонь. Всевозможные сигналы, с помощью костров, фонарей, маяков человечество использовало тысячелетия. Профили волоконных световодов Основные профили оптического волокна: *- треугольный профиль, *- параболический профиль, *- ступенчатый профиль. В последнем случае, при ступенчатом профиле, показатель преломления в стекле сердцевины остаётся постоянным, для остальных случаев, показатель преломления постепенно увеличивается от величины n2 для стекла оболочки, до величины n1 у оси волоконного световода. Последние называют градиентными профилями распределения показателя преломления. Вид оптических волокон В настоящее время используют два типа оптического волокна: многомодовые и одномодовые. Все современные оптические волокна использующиеся для построения сетей передачи данных имеют одинаковый внешний диаметр равный — 125 мкм. Для механической защиты волокна покрывают оболочкой (первичное буферное покрытие) её толщина — 250 мкм. Для упрощения работы с многоволоконными кабелями, буферное покрытие волокон находящихся в одном кабеле окрашивают в различные цвета. Для кабелей в которых используется большое количество волокон, оптические волокна склеиваются в плоские шлейфы (чаще всего по 8 волокон). Далее эти шлейфы укладывают параллельно в «стопки» и помещают в специальные полости внутри оболочки кабеля. Таким образом достигается максимально плотная паковка волокон в кабель с ограниченным внешним диаметром. Оптические волокна использующиеся для кабелей предназначенных для прокладки внутри помещений и для кабелей применяемых для изготовления соединительных шнуров, обычно покрывают ещё одной оболочкой (вторичное буферное покрытие), её толщина — 900 мкм. В многоволоконных кабелях эту оболочку так-же делают различных цветов. Многомодовые волокна Многомодовые волокна со ступенчатым профилем. Первые волокна для передачи данных были многомодовыми со ступенчатым профилем показателя преломления. Для распространения света благодаря полному внутреннему отражению, необходимо иметь коэффициент преломления n=1 стекла сердцевины, немного большим, чем n=2, стекла оболочки на границе раздела двух стеклянных сред n=1> n=2. Если коэффициент преломления n=1 одинаков по всему поперечному сечению сердцевины, то тогда говорят, что он имеет ступенчатый профиль. Такой волоконный световод является многомодовым. Импульс света распространяющийся в нем, состоит из многих составляющих, направляемых в отдельных модах световода. Каждая из этих мод возбуждается на входе волокна под своим определённым углом ввода в световод и направляется по нему вдоль сердцевины по различным траекториям движения луча. Каждая мода проходит разное расстояние оптического пути и поэтому проходит всю длину световода за разное время. При этом, если мы подадим на вход световода короткий (прямоугольный) импульс света, то на выходе многомодового световода получим «размытый» по времени импульс. Эти искажения, обусловленные дисперсией времени задержки отдельных мод, называются модовой дисперсией. Многомодовые волокна с градиентным профилем. В многомодовом ступенчатом световоде волны лучей распространяются по оптическим путям с разной длиной волны и поэтому приходят к концу световода в разное время. Эта дисперсия может быть значительно уменьшена, если коэффициент преломления стекла сердцевины уменьшается параболически от максимальной величины n=1 у оси световода до величины показателя преломления n=2 на поверхности границы раздела с оболочкой. Оптический волновод с таким градиентным профилем показателя преломления также называется градиентным волоконным световодом. Лучи света проходят по такому волокну по волно- или винтообразным спиралям. Чем под большим углом отклоняется луч света от оси световода (элемент скольжения), т.е. под большим углом отражается, то он быстрее возвращается обратно к оси. При этом с уменьшением показателя преломления от оси к краю сердцевины увеличивается скорость распространения света в среде. Благодаря этому более «длинные» оптические пути компенсируются меньшим временем прохождения. В результате различие временных задержек различных лучей почти полностью исчезает. Одномодовые волокна Модовая дисперсия в оптическом волокне может быть исключена, если структурные параметры ступенчатого световода подобрать таким образом, что в нем будет направляться только одна мода, а именно — фундаментальная (основная) мода. Однако и основная мода так-же уширяется во времени по мере её прохождения по такому световоду. Это явление называется хроматической дисперсией. Она является свойством материала, поэтому как правило, имеет место в любом оптическом световоде, но диапазоне длин волн от 1200 до 1600 нм. она относительно мала или отсутствует. Для изготовления ступенчатого волоконного световода с малым затуханием, который направляет только фундаментальную моду в диапазоне длин волн более 1200 нм. диаметр поля моды должен быть уменьшен до 9 мкм. Такой ступенчатый волоконный световод называется одномодовым оптическим волокном. Волокна с многоступенчатым профилем показателя преломления. Профиль показателя преломления обычного одномодового световода имеет ступенчатый профиль. Для такой структуры профиля сумма дисперсии материала в волноводной дисперсии при длине волны около 1300 нм. равна нулю. Для современных устройств передачи данных по оптическому волокну, использующих длины волн 1550 нм. или одновременную передачу сигналов на нескольких длинах волн, желательно иметь нулевую дисперсию и при других длинах волн. А для этого необходимо изменить волновую дисперсию и, следовательно, структуру профиля волоконного световода. Это приводит к многоступенчатому или сегментному профилям показателя преломления. Используя эти профили, можно производить волоконные световоды, у которых длина волны с нулевой дисперсией сдвинута до 1550 нм. (волокно со смещённой дисперсией) или величины дисперсии очень малы во всём диапазоне волн от 1300 нм. до 1550 нм. (волокно со сглаженной или компенсированной дисперсией). Классификация оптического волокна В настоящее время широко используются несколько основных классов оптических волокон в соответствии с рекомендациями ITU-T: *G.651 Многомодовое 50/125 мкм с градиентным профилем показателя преломления. *G.652 Стандартное одномодовое. *G.653 Одномодовое со смещенной дисперсией. *G.654 Одномодовое со смещенной длиной волны отсечки. *G.655 Одномодовое с ненулевой смещенной дисперсией. *G.656 Одномодовое с ненулевой дисперсией для широкополосной передачи данных. *G.657 Одномодовое с уменьшенными потерями на малых радиусах изгиба. ITU-T - (International Telecommunication Union - Telecommunication Standardization Sector) - Сектор стандартизации Международного союза электросвязи. Каждый класс (тип) оптических волокон может иметь различные подклассы (категории), в которых волокна могут отличаться по некоторым характеристикам. Устройство волоконно-оптических компонентов Зеркала и фильтры Зеркалом называется компонент, отражающий излучение определенной частоты с определенным коэффициентом отражения. Фильтр, в свою очередь, пропускает излучение определенной частоты, как правило, в узком частотном диапазоне, а остальное излучение поглощает или рассеивает. Для изготовления зеркал и фильтров используются дифракционные решетки, нанесенные на участок сердцевины волокна. Аналог штриха выполняет ультрафиолетовая засветка, которая изменяет свойства волокна в месте облучения. Одна и та же дифракционная решетка для разных частот сигнала будет либо зеркалом, либо фильтром. Объединители и разветвители Представляют собой два параллельных волокна, лишённые оболочки и соприкасающиеся между собой. Соприкосновение и фиксация волокон достигается при высоких температурах — выше температуры плавления волокна. Таким образом, участки волокон сплавляются воедино. В зависимости от длины общего участка в результате интерференции волн можно получить произвольный коэффициент деления выходного сигнала по двум выходным волокнам. Объединители и разветвители могут также строиться на элементах микрооптики, включая микролинзы и частично-прозрачные зеркала с заданным коэФФициентом деления. Известны конструкции 1980-х гг. со сполированными до световедущей жилы и механически соединенными волокнами. Однако наиболее распространены сплавные. Активное волокно Волокно, способное усиливать или генерировать сигнал определенной частоты. Это достигается введением в кварцевое волокно редкоземельных металлов в зависимости от требуемой частоты усиления. Так, иттербиевые (Yb) примеси дают усиление на длинах волн 1.06 и 1.3 мкм, а эрбиевые (Er) на длине волны 1.5 мкм. Пик усиления определяется пиком прозрачности той или иной примеси. Пассивное волокно Волокно, не обладающее свойствами усиления. Используется для соединения волоконно-оптических компонент между собой, а также для увеличения общей протяженности оптической схемы, если это необходимо. Диоды накачки Как и в случае обычных лазеров для начала усиления и генерации необходима накачка активной среды. Для накачки активных волокон используют полупроводниковые лазерные диоды. На выходе из полупроводникового кристалла лазерный пучок коллимируют и вводят в волокно. Выбор длины волны диодов накачки обусловлен пиками поглощения активных волокон, которые приходятся на узкие диапазоны в районах 0.81 мкм, 0.98 мкм и 1.48 мкм. Для иттербиевых волокон наиболее эффективна накачка в диапазоне 0.95-0.98 мкм. Глядя на отношение длин волн накачки и сигнала можно определить максимально возможный КПД лазеров и усилителей. Для иттербиевых волокон он будет 0.95:1.06=90 %. На практике, КПД, конечно оказывается ниже. Применение Волоконнооптический датчик thumb|250px|Волоконнооптический датчикОптоволокно может быть использовано как датчик для измерения напряжения, температуры, давления и других параметров. Малый размер и фактическое отсутствие необходимости в электрической энергии, дает оптоволоконным датчикам преимущество перед традиционными электрическими в определенных областях. Оптоволокно используется в гидрофонах в сейсмических или гидролокационных приборах. Созданы системы с гидрофонами, в которых на волоконный кабель приходится более 100 датчиков. Системы с гидрофоновым датчиком используются в нефтедобывающей промышленности, а также флотом некоторых стран. Немецкая компания Sennheiser разработала лазерный микроскоп, работающий с лазером и оптоволокном . Разработаны оптоволоконные датчики, для измерений температуры и давления в нефтяных скважинах. Оптоволоконные датчики хорошо приспособленны для таких задачь, так как работают при температурах, слишком высоких для полупроводниковых датчиков (Оптоволоконное измерение температуры). Разработаны устройства дуговой защиты с волоконно-оптическими датчиками, основными преимуществами которых перед традиционными устройствами дуговой защиты являются: высокое быстродействие, нечувствительность к электромагнитным помехам, гибкость и лёгкость монтажа, диэлектрические свойства. Другое применение оптоволокна — в качестве датчика в лазерном гироскопе, который используется в Boeing 767 и в некоторых моделях машин (для навигации). Специальные оптические волокна используются в интерферометрических датчиках магнитного поля и электрического тока. Это волокна полученные при вращении заготовки с сильным встроеным двойным лучепреломлением. Освещение thumb|250px| Диск [[фрисби, освещенный оптоволокном]]Оптоволокно широко используются для освещения. Пучки оптоволокна (световоды) используются в медицинских и других целях, где яркий свет необходимо доставить в труднодоступную зону. В некоторых задачах оптоволокна используются для обозначения маршрута от исходной точки в какую-нибудь часть здания. Оптоволоконное освещение также используется и в декоративных целях, включая коммерческую рекламу, искусство и праздничные гирлянды. Оптоволокно совместно с объективом используется в световодах для формирования изображения. Плотный пучок тонких оптических волокон, тщательным образом объединённый с обеих сторон (световод) используется в эндоскопах, предназначенных для осмотра или фотографирования объектов через маленькое отверстие. Режим работы оптичесих волокон Многорежимное оптическое волокно ‎ Волокно называют многорежимным или многофункциональным волокном, принцип действия которого объясняется на базе электромагнитного анализа (см. ниже). В не традицинном исполнении многорежимного волокна лучи света распространяются по сердцевине волокна полным внутренним отражением. В данном случае лучи света встречают границу основной оболочки под углом (измеренный относительно линии, нормальной к границе) большим, чем с критическим углом для этой границы и полностью отражаются. Критический угол (минимальный угол для полного внутреннего отражения) определяется в среде преломления между материалами оболочки и ядром. Лучи, которые сталкиваются с границей под малым углом, преломляются, идя от ядра в оболочку, и не передают свет, т.е. информацию по волокну. Критический угол равен приёмному углу из волокна, часто зависимый от величины диаметра. Высокая числовая апертура (диаметр) позволяет свету диспегировать вниз волокна и близко к оси, и под различными углами, провоцируя эффективное наложение лучей света в волокне. Эта большая величина отверстия увеличивает дисперсию, поскольку лучи под различными углами имеют различные длины дорожки и поэтому занимают различные времена, чтобы пройти волокно. Однорежимное оптическое волокно thumb|250px|Структура оптоволокна единственного способаОднорежимное оптическое волокно (однофункциональное) — единственный способ работы оптического волокна SMF (моноспособ функционирования оптического волокна или единственный способ, или unimode волокна) — это оптическое волокно, разработанное, чтобы проводить только единственный луч света (способ). Структура типичного однорежимного волокна: *1. Ядро: 8 мкм (диаметр) *2. Оболочка: 125 мкм (диаметр) *3. Буфер: 250 мкм (диаметр) *4. Жакет: 400 мкм (диаметр) Специальное волокно Причины ослабления сигнала Ослабление сигнала в оптических волокнах наблюдается с уменьшением интенсивности светового луча (сигнала) в зависимости от расстояния при его прохождении через сердцевину волокна. Коэффициенты ослабления в волоконной оптике обычно измеряют в единицах децибел/км. Ослабление — важный фактор, ограничивающий передачу цифрового сигнала на большие расстояния. Основная причина ослабление сигнала в оптическом волокне — это связано с рассеиванием, поглощением и отражением лучей света в местах соединения волокна. Производство Материалы Кварц Кварцевое стекло Кварц, как химическое соединение называется диоксид кремния SiO2 и встречается главным образом в виде кварцита, одного из компонентов песка. Кварцевое стекло — это аморфный стекловидный расплав из диоксида кремния, который является твёрдым только благодаря своей высокой вязкости. Оно не имеет точки плавления. Производство Сверхчистое кварцевое стекло обычно изготавливается путём осаждения SiO2 из паровой фазы посредством окисления тетрахлорида кремния SiCl4 с выделением газообразного хлора. Такой способ выбран потому, что SiCl4 может быть получен в очень чистом виде путём дистилляции. SiCl4 + O2 ---> SiO2 + 2Cl2. Показатель преломления может быть «отрегулирован» путём соответствующего легирования, добавлением определённого количества оксидов во время осаждения из газовой фазы. Так при введении фтора (F) или триоксида бора (B2O3) можно достигнуть меньшего показателя преломления (для изготовления тела волокна), а при добавлении диоксида германия (GeO2) или пентаксида фосфора (P2O5) получают более высокий показатель преломления (для изготовления сердцевины волокна). Фториды Стекло из фторида — класс неокисных оптических качественных стекол, полученых из фторидов различных металлов. Из-за их низкой вязкости, очень трудно полностью избежать кристаллизации при варке стекла. Изготовление его с учётом получения аморфного состояни при остывании (или сохранения формы волокна при плавлении). Таким образом, кроме того, что стекло фторида хэви-металл (HMFG) показывают очень малое оптическое ослабление (высокая прозрачность), они не только трудны при изготовлении, но и весьма хрупки и имеют низкое сопротивление условиям влажности и нахождения в другим экологическинеблогоприятных средах . Их лучшая характеристика - та, что они обладают малым поглощением лучевой энергии, связанного с гидроксилом (О) группа (3200–3600 cm−1), который присутствует почти во всех стёклах на основе окиси. Пример стекла фторида хэви-металл - стеклянная группа ZBLAN, составленная из циркония, барий, лантан, алюминий, и фторидов натрия. Их главное технологическое предназначение — оптические волноводы плоскостные и с другими формами волокна. Они выгодны особенно в середине инфракрасного (2000–5000нм) диапазона длин волн. HMFG's был первоначально намечен для оптических волокон, потому что свойственные потери середины инфракрасного излучения(IR) волокна могли в принципе быть ниже, чем таковые из волокон кварца, которые являются прозрачными только до приблизительно 2мкм. Однако, такие низкие потери никогда не проявлялись на практике и недолговечность и высокая стоимость волокон фторида сделали их менее предподчтительными. Позже, полезность волокон фторида была обнаружена в качестве другого использования. Т.к. они включают середину инфракрасного излучения(IR), что находит их применение при спектроскопии в зоне (2-9мкм), в волоконно-оптических датчиках, термометрии и изображениях омонимии, необходимое. Кроме того, волокна фторида могут использоваться для управляемой lightwave передач в СМИ, типа YAG (yttria-глинозем гранат) лазеры в 2-9мкм, что применяется в д медицинских целях (например — офтальмология и стоматология).Nee, S.F., et al., Optical and surface properties of oxyfluoride glasses, Proc. SPIE, Vol. 4102, p. 122 (2000); Characterization of optical constants for transparent materials, in Properties and Characteristics of Optical Glass, Ed. A.J. Marker III, Proc. SPIE, Vol. 979, p. 62 (1988) ,Tran, D., et al., Heavy metal fluoride glasses and fibers: A review, J. Lightwave Technology, Vol. 2, p. 566 (1984) Фосфаты ‎Стекло фосфата составляет класс оптических материалов, составленных из metaphosphates различных металлов. Вместо SiO4 tetrahedra, наблюдаемый в руде силиката, стандартный блок для этого прежнего стекла - Фосфор pentoxide P2O5(P2O5), который кристаллизован по крайней мере в четырех различных формах. Знакомая кристаллическая решётка (см. фигуру) включает молекулы P4O10. Включения фосфата могут быть выгодными в смеси с кварцем для оптических волокон с высокой концентрацией добавак редкоземельных ионов. Соединение стекла фторида и стекла фосфата даёт флюоресфосфорное стекло.Karabulut, M., et al., Mechanical and Structural Properties of Phosphate Glasses, J. Non-Cryst. Solids, Vol. 288, p. 8 , (2001) ,Kirkjian, C.R., Mechanical properties of phosphate glasses, J. Non-Cryst. Solids, Vol. 263, p. 207 (2000) Технология получения оптического волокна thumb|250px|Иллюстрация изменяемого химического смещения пара в процессеСозданные стандартные оптические волокна были первыми образцами предварительной формой большого диаметра, с преломляющим профилем материала, которым тщательно управляют с последующим натяжением предварительной формы, чтобы сформировать длинное, тонкое оптическое волокно. Предварительный размер обычно делается тремя химическими методами смещения пара: в смещении пара, вне смещения пара, и пара с осевым смещением.38 С внутренним смещением пара, предформа начинается в габаритах полой стеклянной трубы, приблизительно = 40 сантиметров (16 в), которая установлена горизонтально и вращается медленно на токарном станке. Газы, типа четырёххлористого кремния SiC14 или четырёххлористый германий GeC14 введены с кислородом в конце трубы. Газы, тогда нагреты посредством внешней водородной горелки, с нагревом газа до 1900 K (1600 °C, 3000 °F), где tetrachlorides реагируют с кислородом, чтобы произвести частицы кварца или germania (диоксид германия). Когда условия реакции выбраны (обеспечивающие реакцию в газовой фазе по всему объему трубы), в отличие от более ранних методов, где реакция происходила только на стеклянной поверхности, и данную технологию называли методом измененного химического смещениия пара. Окисные частицы в данном случае собираются, чтобы сформировать большие цепи частицы, которые впоследствии вносят на стенах трубы как сажа. Смещение происходит из-за большого различия в температуре между газовым ядром и стеной, заставляющей газ выдвинуть частицы за пределы (это известно как thermophoresis). Факел в этом случае пересечен сверху вниз по длине трубы, чтобы вводить материал равномерно. После того, как факел достиг конца трубы, процесс возвращается в начало трубы, и депонированные частицы тогда тают, сформируя твердый слой. Этот процесс повторяющийся, пока нужное количество материала не было осаждено. Для каждого слоя состав может быть переменным с изменением газового состава, приводя к точному образованию оптических свойств законченного волокна. Во внешнем смещении пара или в паре с осевым смещением, стакан формируется гидролизом пламени, когда происходит реакция, в которой четырёххлористый кремний и четырёххлористый германий окислен реакцией с водой H2O в oxyhydrogen пламени. Во внешнем смещении пара стекло депонировано на твёрдый прут, который удаляется перед дальнейшей обработкой. В паре осевого смещения используется короткий прут семени, и пористая предформа, длина которой не ограничена размером исходного прута, созданная его конечной величиной. Пористая предформа объединена в прозрачную, твердую предформу, нагреваясь при этом приблизительно с температурой 1800 K (1500 °C, 2800 °F). Созданная предварительная форма помещается в устройство, известное как башня рисунка, где наконечник предформы нагрет и оптическое волокно выводится как жгут. Измеряя проистекающую ширину волокна, управляя напряженностью в волокне, можно ею управлять, поддерживая толщину волокна. Покрытия опттческих волокон Волокно оптические покрытия с защитой от УФ материалами на основе соединения акрилата уретана наноносятся на внешнюю сторону волокна. Покрытия защищают очень тонкие границы стеклянного волокна — с размером человеческого волоса — и позволяют благодаря этому выдерживать тяжёлые уусловия применения, выдерживать тяжёлые испытания при эксплуатации и установке. Сегодняшние стеклянные оптические процессы волокна применяют покрытия двухслойные. Внутреннее первичное покрытие разработано так, чтобы действовать как амортизатор, чтобы минимизировать его понижение надёжности, вызванное при микросгибании. Внешнее вторичное покрытие защищает первичное покрытие против механического повреждения и действует как барьер против побочных сил. Волокно оптические слои покрытия применялись для разных волокон, работающих на скоростях, приближающихся к 100 километрам в час (60 миль в час). Волоконнооптические покрытия применяется, используя один из двух методов: *влажный слой на сухую основу, когда волокно проходит через первичное покрытие, которое является стойким к УФ лучам, *вторичное покрытие, которое впоследствии оказывается стойким к УФ лучам; и влажный-на-влажном, в котором волокно проходит через первичные и через вторичные применения покрытия и затем проходит технологию придания анти УФ лучам стойкости. Волокно с оптическими покрытияи с концентрическими слояхми обеспечивают защиту от повреждения волокон в течение его гарантированного срока работы и максимизирует стойкость волокна и сопротивление его микроизгибу. Неравноиерно покрытое волокно испытывает неоднородные силы и покрытие расширяется или допускает замыкание при контакте и оно восприимчиво к большему ослаблению сигнала. При надлежащей схеме и процессах покрытия, покрытия являются концентрическими вокруг волокна, непрерывными по длине изготовчления и имеют постоянную толщину. Оптические покрытия волокна защищают стеклянные волокна от царапин, которые приводят к деградации сопротивления нагрузкам. Сочетание влажности и царапин ускоряет старение и ухудшение стойкости волокна. Когда волокно подвергнуто низким нагрузкам в течение длительного периода, может произойти усталость волокна. В течение долгого времени или в чрезвычайных условиях, эти факторы объединяются, что стимулирует микроскопические недостатки в стеклянном волокне и приводят к их размножению, что в конечном счёте счете приводит к непригодности волокна. Основные ключевые особенности волокна, применяемых в качестве оптических волноводов, могут быть определены при изготовлении, и связанные с экологическими условиями, это: *приложение силы, *ослабление, *сопротивление потерям, вызванным, микроизгибам. Оптические покрытия внешнего слоя волокна защищают стеклянное оптическое волокно от экологических условий, которые могут затронуть работу волокна и долгосрочную длительность. Внутренней части волокна имеют покрытия, которые гарантируют надежность проведения сигнала, который волокна несут и помогают минимизировать его ослабление из-за микроизгибов.39 Покрытия Состав оптических кабелей Оптические волоконные кабели thumb|250px|Оптическое волокно TOSLINK телеграфирует с ясным жакетом' Оптические волоконные кабели' — кабели, содержащие одно или более оптических волокон. Оптические элементы волокна типично индивидуально покрываются пластмассовыми слоями и содержатся в защитной трубе, подходящей для окружающей среды, где кабель будет развернут. Концы и соединительные элементы Свободно-космические соединения Плавкий предохранитель http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Optical_fiber См. Также * Оптические материалы * Органическое стекло * Оптические устройства * Сплайс-пластина * Сварка оптического волокна * Сплайс-пластина * Оптический кросс * Оптическая муфта * Оптический адаптер * Оптический коннектор * Оптический сплайс * Оптический пигтейл * Оптический патчкорд * Оптический ответвитель * Оптический WDM ответвитель * Оптический кабель * Оптический скалыватель * Волоконно-оптическая связь Ссылки Литература * Gambling, W. A., «The Rise and Rise of Optical Fibers», IEEE Journal on Selected Topics in Quantum Electronics, Vol. 6, No. 6, pp. 1084—1093, Nov./Dec. 2000 * Gowar, John, Optical Communication Systems, 2 ed., Prentice-Hall, Hempstead UK, 1993 (ISBN 0-13-638727-6) * Hecht, Jeff, City of Light, The Story of Fiber Optics, Oxford University Press, New York, 1999 (ISBN 0-19-510818-3) * Hecht, Jeff, Understanding Fiber Optics, 4th ed., Prentice-Hall, Upper Saddle River, NJ, USA 2002 (ISBN 0-13-027828-9) * Nagel S. R., MacChesney J. B., Walker K. L., «An Overview of the Modified Chemical Vapor Deposition (MCVD) Process and Performance», IEEE Journal of Quantum Mechanics, Vol. QE-18, No. 4, April 1982 * Ramaswami, R., Sivarajan, K. N., Optical Networks: A Practical Perspective, Morgan Kaufmann Publishers, San Francisco, 1998 (ISBN 1-55860-445-6) *Fiber Optic Cables by G. Mahlke., P. Gossing, 1993 by Siemens Aktiengesellschaft, Berlin and Munich. *Гюнтер Мальке, Петер Гёссинг «Волоконно-оптические кабели», 2001 Новосибирск, Издательский дом «Вояж». Категория:Оптика bg:Оптично влакно bs:Optičko vlakno ca:Fibra òptica cs:Optické vlákno da:Lysleder de:Lichtwellenleiter en:Optical fiber es:Fibra óptica fa:فیبر نوری fi:Valokuitu fr:Fibre optique gl:Fibra óptica he:סיב אופטי id:Serat optik it:Fibra ottica ja:光ファイバー ko:광섬유 mk:Оптички влакна nl:Glasvezel no:Fiberoptikk pl:Światłowód pt:Fibra óptica ro:Fibră optică simple:Optical fiber sk:Optické vlákno sl:Optično vlakno sq:Fibrat optike sr:Оптички кабл sv:Fiberoptik tr:Fiberoptik uk:Оптоволокно zh:光導纖維